


Friends and Lovers

by Go_Fic_Yourself



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, M/M, sharing body heat trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Julian are freezing to death. There is no way this isn't what they would talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Lovers

Julian frowned at his companion. "We might die here. You should probably say it now."  
"Mrhf?" Came the reply as Miles wriggled his face out from the crinkly fabric of their Star Fleet emergency blanket. "Say what?" He snapped, gritting his teeth against the cold.  
"That you like me more than Keiko."   
Miles rolled his eyes and retracted back into the blanket, leaving just his eyes and his cap covered head sticking out.   
"You know its true! And I feel the same!"   
"Julian, I told you, I love my wife!" The response was muffled, but Miles didn't try to leave the safety of the blanket.  
Julian waved a hand dismissively and they both hissed at the shock of cold air it let into the blanket. "I'm not suggesting that your feelings for me are sexual o-"  
"Julian!"  
"Or that our relationship should be the defining one of your life, just that you LIKE me better."   
"Julian, I'm sorry. You're my best mate, but I love my wife."  
"Who would you rather be here with, Keiko or me?"  
"You!" Triumph lit Julian's face,"Because I don't want my wife freezing to death on some goddamn frozen rock!" Julian's face fell a little. "You wouldn't want to be out here with your lizard man, would you?"  
"Husband. Husband is the word you're looking for." The rest sinking in, Julian's eyes widened. "Oh god no, Cardassian's are cold blooded. Do you have any idea what his feet are like in bed? And he just latches on like a Danebian barnacle, trying to suck all of the heat out of me!"  
Miles shuddered next to him and knew it wasn't from the cold. They were huddled under his own emergency blanket with Julian's protecting them from the seeping cold of the floor.   
"I still don't know what you see in him."  
Julian smirked at such a perfect opportunity to turn the Chief's words back on him. "I love my husband."  
"And yet you like me better?"   
"As I've been saying."  
"Hm." Miles turned that over in his mind for a moment. "And they're positive those genetic enhancements didn't have any side effects? In decision making, maybe? Reasoning skills?" He grinned.  
Julian smiled his Self-deprecating smile No. 14 the one that was clearly fake. "Improvements across the board. I promise you I was in my right mind when I married him."   
Miles shrugged. "I just don't get it. Not him being a man, because that doesn't matter, and not even him being a Cardassian, there are plenty of Cardassian's that are decent folk. It's being that Cardassian, a member of the Obsidian Order. You didn't see him on Empok Nor, it was terrifying."   
Julian interrupted. "I did see him afterwards, before the drug was out of his system. It was awful, but I explained to you then that he wasn't in control of his actions."  
"I know he wasn't, but he was still capable of that. It might be something I can forgive, but it's not something I can forget."  
Julian slouched down into the blanket. "I know."   
There was a long silence between them filled with nothing but the sound of the wind howling outside the cave entrance about fifty yards down the tunnel.   
"It was a shock, you know." Miles mumbled from next to him.  
"I can imagine. You never did much care for Garak."  
"Not him. That was a long time coming. He chased you as hard in the beginning as you did Jadzia. It's that you got married. You never wanted to be tied down before."  
"I didn't want to be close to anyone before. I couldn't have them finding out about the enhancements. And then afterwards, when people knew, they either wanted me to perform for them or they eventually started to feel intimidated. Sometimes both."  
"Well I'm neither."   
"We're not dating."  
"True. Which was Ezri? If you don't mind me asking?"   
"Neither. I was still in love with Jadzia and she wanted to help me get over the pain of never having her and then her death. Neither of us realized that at the time, trauma and all, her from the symbiont and me from the war. Other than that we were perfect for each other."   
Miles grunted in solidarity. "You and Garak then, perfect for each other?"   
"In our way. The cultural differences still cause the occasional problem. But otherwise it works out very well."  
"I am happy for you. I may not act like it, but I am."  
"Thank you, Chief. It means a lot to me."  
There was a other long silence. "Do you really reckon we'll die here?"  
"The odds aren't exactly in our favor. Twenty percent."  
"Give me the decimals Julian, I know you want to."  
"20.326."  
"Hm. That does sound pretty bad. I might as well tell you then."  
"Hm?"   
"I like you almost as much as Keiko."


End file.
